The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Mahogany Monster’. Heuchera ‘Mahogany Monster’ was hybridized by the inventor on Mar. 31, 2015 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed or female parent was the proprietary unreleased hybrid known as 13-764-2 and the pollen or male parent was the proprietary unreleased hybrid known as 13-700-1.
Heuchera ‘Mahogany Monster’ was first selected in the fall of 2016 and assigned the breeder code 15-225-4 through the final evaluation process in the fall of 2017 when it was selected from among many other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Heuchera ‘Mahogany Monster’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2016 and by sterile, shoot-tip, tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.
No plants of Heuchera ‘Mahogany Monster’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.